1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to time locks, and, more particularly, to improvements in time locks which are used to prevent a vault door or the like from being opened except at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Time locks have been known for many years for preventing safes, vaults, or the like from being opened except at a predetermined time. Generally, such clocks have a precision clockwork movement which permits a setting of a desired time at which the time lock may be opened. The clockwork in certain such locks then allows a bolt or the like engaging the lock to retract so the vault or door may be opened.
Some such time locks have safety devices in the form of emergency releases to allow the lock to be opened should one be locked inside the vault or safe. Such devices may comprise means connected to a knob or bar accessible from the front of the time lock case. By pushing such knob or bar in a predetermined direction, the clockwork mechanism is bypassed and the locking bolt is released.
Generally, such time locks are installed at a very low location on the safe or vault door. Known prior art time locks have a plain glass viewing surface for viewing the clocks of such locks. Thus, one desiring to view such clocks must bend down close to the floor and view the clock face or faces in a direction directly perpendicular to the face or faces. This is uncomfortable and awkward. There is thus a need for a time lock which can be viewed at an angle from above the face of the clock or clocks.
The release knob or bar on such time locks should be configured for easy and positive release by all types of users. If such locks are installed on a safe or the like, such safes could be dropped and inertia would release the locking bolt. There is thus a need for a time lock wherein the locking bolt cannot be released even if the safe is dropped or vibrated or the like. Such a mechanism would therefore act as an anti-theft or anti-tampering mechanism.
Known time locks must be completely taken apart if the clockwork mechanism doesn't work and the locking bolt is not released. There is thus need for a time lock housing which does not require complete disassembly due to malfunction of the clockwork mechanism.
As discussed, known time locks have clockwork mechanisms which can be preset to a desired time to open the vault or safe associated with the lock. There is a need for quickly and easily calibrating such a clockwork mechanism to the actual time so that the time lock is accurate with respect to the actual time.